


Afraid

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [31]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2019, Humorous Ending, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Adaar finds herself no longer afraid of being hunted because of what she is, but now she's a little afraid of a tiny redhead once she finds out Adaar might be in love with Josephine.Day thirty-one of the Fictober challenge.





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> The last Fictober prompt of the year. Happy Halloween my little fandom monsters. Get spooky and stay wicked.  
Prompt: Fear

Many call themselves shapeshifters, but very few are proficient enough to hide in plain sight and even take the face of another.

The Inquisitor was one such woman.

When she first found out about her powers, she hid them as her mother once taught her to in order to not draw attention.

The ever lingering fear of being labeled as a Saarebas and hunted by the Qun was her only fear.

"Trust no one, Liana," her mother once told her when she was a child.

So she did not, not truly.

Her thoughts changed slowly over the years and she started to trust more as time went on and eventually by the time she had gained the title of Inquisitor, she became one who trusted easily.

Especially when it came to a certain human woman who made her heart patter against her rib cage when she simply spoke.

She had fallen in love with Josephine, and she had a feeling that her spymaster might just kill her if she found out.

The fear of being hunted by the Qun had faded, but her new fear was getting skinned alive by a rather scary redheaded human.


End file.
